Truth
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: A tradition of playing a truth or dare game goes all wrong when a fight breaks out between Tucker and Danny! And what about Sam? Temporary TxS DxS


**Truth**

"Alright Sam truth or dare?" Tucker asked Sam with a twinkle in his eye.

"First off Tucker, the only reason why I even let you in my house was to watch the movie and second, I'm not playing that pointless game. Remember the last dare that you gave me?" Sam asked Tucker, crossing her arms and giving him a glare. Danny laughed beside her.

"I remember that dare! I still can't believe that Sam-"

"Danny I don't want to relive the horror!" Sam said, giving Danny one of her killer glares.

"Aww, come on Sam! Please!" Tucker begged, crawling towards Sam's chair.

"Fine! But only if Danny asks for me. I still don't trust you Tucker." Sam said, glaring at Tucker as he got back in his chair.

"Truth or Dare?" Danny asked Sam. Sam smirked at him and shook her head.

"Just to be safe, truth." Sam said, and Danny began to stroke his chin with mock intensity. He looked from Sam to Tucker and shuddered for a second.

"HaveyouandTuckereverkissedbefore?" Danny asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Danny, would you mind repeating the question like a sane person?" Sam asked Danny as Tucker started to take a drink from his cup.

"Have you and Tucker…ever kissed before?" Danny asked slowly. This question has always been on Danny's mind. If Sam would kiss him, was it not possible that she would also kiss Tucker? Danny wanted to find out if anything had ever happened once and for all. But when he saw Sam's pained expression and Tucker spill his drink all over himself, his throat tightened.

"Well…you see Danny…it only happened once…" Sam said wincing.

"WHAT!" Danny shouted, his hands gripping the chair.

"We planned never to tell you Danny…we never meant for it to happen…" Tucker tried to explain but when he saw the expression on Danny's face, he stopped.

"How…when…" Danny tried to ask but he was too much in shock!

"Remember when we got stuck with the whole parenting a sack of flour? Well…I got a little carried away with the whole 'parents' idea and ended up…making-out with Sam." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny shouted at the same time. Danny looked at Sam confused while Sam glared at Tucker.

"Let's get the story straight Tucker. We didn't 'make-out' it was just a simple, innocent kiss. It's not like anything happened after that." Sam said getting up from her chair. Tucker mumbled something as Sam left the room.

"Did anything happen after that Tucker? Anything that I should know about?" Danny asked, recovering from the shock of finding out that his friends had kissed!

"Well…maybe not to her…" Tucker said looking down.

"What do you mean by that Tucker?" Danny asked trying to control that anger that was seething inside him.

"Well…first off promise me that you won't get mad."

"I'm already mad Tucker."

"Well can you promise not to hit me?"

"Fine."

"Alright then, after that kiss I had a few thought running around my head."

"Like what?"

"Well…like wondering what it would be like if Sam and I were together. I knew that at first we would drive each other nuts but…I figured that we'd be able to get through it, ya know?" Tucker asked looking hopefully at Danny. But all that he saw were a pair of blood-red eyes looking back at him.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ASKING SAM OUT!" Danny shouted standing up with his fists balled up at his sides.

"Hey quite down Danny! She could hear you and then I wouldn't live anymore!" Tucker pleaded.

"As far as I know Tucker, you shouldn't be alive anymore. You knew that I liked her and yet you still thought about going out after her?" Danny asked Tucker, trying to control the urge to strangle him.

"Well, it's not like you ever made a move on her Danny! Do you really think that she's just going to sit there and keep on waiting for you forever? Besides now you have the whole Valerie thing goin' on and…I just thought that Sam might be getting a little lonely and tired of waiting." Tucker said and Danny's expression softened.

"Alright Tucker, I see your point. Now tell me the rest before Sam get's back."

"So after I thought it through I went over to her house to ask her. Then I-"

"You actually went to her house to ask her out?" Danny asked, his eyes widening in horror.

"Look will you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. So when I arrived to her house it turns out that she wasn't there and neither were her parents. So I did the only logical thing, I went upstairs into her room. Then-"

"You-"

"Danny, I know that you're really jealous right now but please let me finish before Sam gets back from whatever is taking her so long!"

"Fine."

"Alright, so meanwhile I was waiting in her room I decided to look around a bit. To make this super short I found her dairy and I thought I might have a look in at a couple of pages…"

"YOU LOOKED IN-"

"Danny! Keep it down! Besides it's not like you've never done it before!" Tucker said and Immedialty Danny began to blush.

"But…I…"

"You wan me to tell you the rest or not?"

"Fine."

"She dreams about you."

"What!"

"She dreams about you Danny."

"Sam?"

"Yes Sam!"

"What does she dream about?"

"You guys fight, you rescue her, you make-up, happily ever after story."

"I never knew that she liked me…I've always liked her but…"

"Danny! It's always been obvious that she liked you but you just never gave her enough attention!"

"It's just that…"

"Danny listen to me, I think that you should put the moves on Sam!"

"Are you sure that I should? I mean, she could have gotten over me by now Tucker! That parenting project was a long time ago."

"Trust me Danny, she isn't over you."

"How would you know that?"

"Well…I…you see…"

"Out with it Tucker."

"Umm…I sort of went to ask her out…yesterday." Tucker said meekly and then he tried to crawl into his chair. At first the room was filled with silence, but then you could feel the tension in the air. Then there was a horrible, blood-curling scream as Danny lunged at Tucker.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Sam shouted out as she watched Danny and Tucker roll around the floor trying to kill each other.

"You…never…wanted her!" Tucker struggled to say as Danny's hands tightened around his neck.

"So…you always…hated her!"

"I…never…hated her!" Tucker said and then punched Danny's shoulder with his free hand.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Sam shouted out, astounded at the sight that she was seeing.

"You …never…pay any…attention to…her!" Tucker gasped as he tried to wring Danny's hands off of his neck.

"I…was…afraid!" Danny said and he started to release his grip on Tucker's Neck. "I was afraid that she would reject me!"

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING OVER PAULINA AGAIN!" Sam screamed out and then separated the two guys, who were getting ready to lunge at each other again.

"We're not fighting…over Paulina." Tucker gasped out, his hands on his neck and his eyes bulging.

"What other girl would drive you guys to the point of killing each other?" Sam asked bewildered, giving wide-eyed stares to both Danny and Tucker.

"It…was you." Danny said rubbing his shoulder. He then stood up and started walking to the confused- looking Sam.

"Me? What were you guys thinking!" Sam yelled throwing her hands up in the air to show her distress.

"I was thinking…that I don't want to lose you Sam." Danny said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What do you mean Danny?" Sam asked, turning towards him and getting the full affect of his puppy dog pleading eyes.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this Sam…" Danny said taking Sam's hand. Danny starred into her eyes, trying to see if there was some way that he could put his feelings into words. Tell her of the feelings that he had swimming around him right now. His stomach churned as he opened his mouth to speak, but instead went full-on towards Sam's lips in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart Sam touched her lips and smiled. Then she turned around to Tucker to smile at him.

"You could pull it off Tucker." she said as she helped Tucker up while a confused looking Danny watched them.

"What do you mean Sam? You didn't think that I could pull it off?" Tucker said and weakly smiled, his hands still rubbing his neck.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked looking from Tucker to Sam to Tucker. Then Sam laughed and Danny became even more confused.

"You see Danny, I gave Tucker a dare-"

"It was to see if I could prove to her that-"

"You had feelings for me but-"

"She didn't believe me so-"

"Tucker came up with this plan-"

"To make it so that I could get the confession out of you."

"You guys are telling me that this was all a set up!" Danny shouted, then he broke into a smile.

"We didn't plan the fight though-"

"Yeah Danny! You've done some damage to my neck!"

"Sorry about that Tucker…Sam…what does this mean about us?" Danny asked Sam, turning towards her as she broke into a half-smile.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Sam said with a smirk. "I pick truth and you know what I'm going to say?" Sam asked Danny as she started to walk towards him.

"What?"

"That we are a couple, got it?"

"You want my answer?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then here it is!" Danny exclaimed as he swooped Sam up and planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm still here ya know!" Tucker stated as he got up.

"Yeah we know, but we'd rather ignore you." Sam said as she recovered from the kiss that Danny had just given her.

"Hey guys?" Danny asked and Tucker and Sam turned towards him.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Want to play a game of truth or dare?" Danny asked smirking.

"TRUTH!" They all shouted at the same time and burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHWWAAA! (My new word/phrase that I came up with!) This is my first one-shot ever! So please people be nice! I want to know what you guys think cuz I need reassurance on this one! I came up with this idea after a slumber-party when I played truth or dare. New Year's tradition! Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll be waiting for the comments! TTYS! Val


End file.
